Splatoon: Operation Equilibrium
by Dragon99889955
Summary: When a mysterious ship appears in Inkopolis Bay the NSS spring into action. But they'll need some help. That's where Agent 7 comes in. He has to fight off the salmonids. Easy right? Not when there is something much more dangerous lurking in the depths. These creatures are waiting for there chance. Waiting for an equal playing field. Waiting for Equilibrium.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So umm welcome to my first fanfic. Since this is my first ever please excuse some formatting errors and possible grammar since I'm kinda new to this. This story is based off of the ideas and artwork of a Splatoon artist who goes by Squeaky. I highly suggest you check out there Twitter. Enjoy!(Btw chapters are usually longer than this one)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was dark. The stars were out and the sky was cloudless. It honestly would've been a beautiful night if Noah wasn't being shot at. Where he was there wasn't any light pollution from big cities. He was out in the middle of the ocean for crying out loud.

His thoughts were interrupted as he hit by a glob of ink. He focused himself and continued to swim through his ink. He was on an island, filled with fish-like creatures called salmonids. He dodged and hid. These ugly excuses for fish were still very dangerous.

There had to be at least 20 of them. 7 knew that this large of a number should be dealt with by a team of inklings but there was only one of him.

Well there are also agents 1 and 2, but they were back on the N.S. Arctorra, a massive ship which carried a crew from a distant civilization. They had been attacked and came into port at Inkopolis Bay.

A girl named Callie asked Noah to come check out the ship with her, which he agreed to do. There he met Marie and Cap'n Cuttlefish who dubbed him Agent 7 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Together they contacted the ship and the captain introduced himself. He said that he was Admiral Remora. He told the NSS about the force of evil creatures that attacked them. They were called the makoids and they were going to become a problem for Inkopolis soon.

Cap'n decided that before they went after the makoids they should take care of the current threat to Inkling (and Octoling) kind, the salmonids. They had been a thorn in the NSS's side for a while.

So here Noah was, Agent 7 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, fighting for his life against the salmonids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fear**

That was a good word to describe what he was feeling. It was fear.

He didn't know why he was scared. He knew what he was getting into when he followed that girl. So why was he so scared.

Globs of ink flew past his head, snapping him back to reality. The young inkling ran. He had been running for a while now while trying to buy himself some time so he could come up with an idea that wasn't… running. He dashed around a wall, hoping that for some reason they didn't see him do it. The 'they' being the Salmonids. These creatures were merciless. They came in waves. Dozens of them just swarming the island.

Noah, the young, blue-haired, inkling boy closed his eyes as he sat quietly, hoping the salmonids wouldn't notice him. That was his second mistake, the first being taking this job in the first place.

He heard the creatures sniff around. Then he heard them creep closer. Finally, he felt their cold eyes land on his body. They screeched. Noah ran.

This was starting to get old and Noah was really starting to get tired so he turned around to face his enemy once again and began shooting. His blue ink crashed against the faces of the salmonids, splatting many. But there were many, many more. After cutting down the salmonids front lines and also running out of ink, Noah decided to go back to his original tactic, running.

The salmonids gave chase once again, their tiny brains not knowing any better. Noah jumped into a nearby ink puddle and refilled his tank. The salmonids closed in on him and began swinging their kitchen utensils around. Noah dodged all of their attempts and splatted the ones closest to him. Noah actually surprised himself with the fact that he hadn't died yet. He never had any formal training so he was just kinda winging it.

He continued splatting his enemy, their ranks shrinking. Noah couldn't say that he was proud of the extermination of the salmonids but he also knew that they were a threat to his people and needed to be stopped.

Night was rolling in and Noah's heartbeats slowed as more and more salmonids dropped. As the last one burst in an explosion of blue ink, Noah sighed. It was over.

_Well, that was an unpleasant experience_

The headphones he was told to wear started to make noise. After a little bit of static a deep and intimidating voice could be heard.

"Don't let your guard down, it's not over!", The voice shouted.

Then a deafening roar could be heard as a massive salmonid dragged it's self out of the sea. Noah looked on in horror.

_Yep, it's DEFINITELY not over._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The boss salmonid resembled a golden Steelhead. It was huge, impervious to ink, and was launching explosive ink sacs at Agent 7. Looks like it was back to running for him.

He thought this fight would be like a regular boss but this salmonid was way more dangerous. It launched volley after volley of ink bombs and rarely allowed time for Noah to shoot the ink sac on its head.

Noah was sweating, a sign that he couldn't keep this up for much longer. All he could do was hope that this thing had some sort of weakness.

After a minute of shooting and running Noah noticed that the ink sac on top of the Steelhead was almost full of his ink.

_Almost there._

Just a few more shots and the boss would be defeated. Agent 7 circled beast, narrowly avoiding the explosive ink sac it launched.

This specific boss was a slow one which gave 7 the advantage.

_Why won't this thing just die already? I can't keep this up forever._

With a few more shots from the new Hero Shot he was gifted the giant salmonid's ink sac burst, taking the salmonid with it.

Noah fell on his back, exhausted.

_I can't believe I agreed to do this. This way too much work for one squid._

He sat there to rest up after his battle. After a bit of heavy breathing he got up off the ground and super jumped back to the N.S. Arctorra.

"Nice job Agent 7. You really showed those slimy fish who they're dealing with!" exclaimed Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Yeah you did good. Looks like I know how to pick 'em." gloated Callie. Marie just sat there and rolled her eyes as her cousin showed off.

They were in the bridge of the ship where the octarian Admiral Remora and inkling Commander Rorea oversaw the piloting of the ship.

"Thanks guys but I'm really tired and just wanna get some sleep so could we hold off celebrating until tomorrow?" Agent 7 asked.

"Sure thing 7. Admiral Remora, where will we be sleeping?" Callie asked.

The admiral spoke up and turned towards the inkling commander next to him. "Commander Rorea, will you please show the Splatoon to there rooms?" he asked. She gave a nod of understanding before carrying out the order.

It took a few minutes but slowly all the members of the NSS were settled into their new rooms. Everyone had decided to retire for the night.

As the hours went by Noah slept like a log since he was so exhausted. This wonderful experience was quickly interrupted by a loud voice booming over the intercoms.


End file.
